Solace
by E.vein
Summary: Takes place after the big battle of Eclipse. Point of view of Seth Clearwater, the many adventures of Seth as a wolf and human! Please read, review and fav!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, you know I'm doing Bree's story… Well, this is a type of spin-off. This side story is not about a vampire, its about a werewolf… And the werewolf is….. Seth Clearwater!**

**I wanted to make a story of him because since I saw him yesterday on Eclipse I thought he was an adorable puppy.**

**So this story takes place between Eclipse-Breaking Dawn- Solace era… And if you ask, Solace is the theme and future of this story…**

* * *

Chap. 1: Hitch…

"She's using you, Riley!"

"Riley, don't believe him! I love you!"

"Your just a mindless puppet to her. She's using you to revenge her dead mate _James_." The blond boy suddenly ran to the flash. Anger rushing through his head.

_Showtime_…

I jumped just in time to rip his hand off with my large fangs. Riley, yelped in pain while I growled.

Victoria started to run, luckily Edward got to her and began to fight her. I needed to take care of Riley, quick. Riley forced himself out of my grip, I didn't let him. He reached one hand to my fur, I quickly bit it and threw him to the tree. The tree fell and I jumped to his direction. Riley stood up and followed Edward. I ran to him, he pushed me by punching me in the stomach. I fell over and almost hit Bella.

"_Sorry Bella…"_

"Seth!" Bella gasped. She quickly came to my aid.

"_Don't worry, I'm Ok!"_ I moved my head to Edward's direction.

"_Edward look out!" _Edward turned his head to my direction. He saw Riley, now he was in trouble.

I couldn't move much, my leg didn't let me stand up.

Riley grabbed Edward's shirt. I stood up, dangling on my other foot. Then the vampires turned to look at Bella.

Her right hand bleeding, her left hand carrying a bloody sharp rock. Riley moved to Bella's direction.

_Now's the time!_

I jumped and ripped Riley's head and his other arm completely of his body. While Edward grabbed Victoria's head and yanked it off her body.

It was over, it was all over. Edward reached over Bella and caressed her.

I howled.

"Nice job Seth…" Bella and Edward patted my fur.

We heard a giant growl. We all rushed to the sound.

Many bodies of newborns were laying there motionless. Jacob was in human form, his screaming giving me goosebumps. He was hurt, his right arm was bleeding. A vampire bit him in his right hand. All of the wolves, including me, transformed to our human forms.

"Why did he have to but in? I totally had that under control!" My sister Leah said. She just complained about her victim position, not caring for Jacob's injury. I quickly rushed to his aid.

"Not now Leah, for now, grab Jacob. All of you!" Sam said. We all carried the injured Jacob in group.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed. Her eyes almost tearing.

"He's going to be fine. We just need to get him home."

"I'll help him." Dr. Carlisle said. An unfamiliar vampire was behind them. With a terrified expression… Jacob kept screaming in pain.

I kept walking in circles. I was worried, Jacob didn't stop screaming. Dr. Carlisle was doing his best to help him. The only thing I could do was pray for his safety. Then Bella and Edward arrived.

"Is he ok?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know, he sounds like he's in a bunch of pain now. Carlisle is doing his best."

"Can I see him?" Bella asked. Edward and Billy looked at each other.

"Sure Bells.." Bella rushed to the door, which Carlisle just left.

"He's going to be fine, I fixed his arm and he should recover by 6 weeks from now…" Carlisle extended his arm, which Billy took and gave a good shake.

Jacob was going to be fine now…

I still couldn't stop looking at the injured arm. Jacob was getting annoyed, I distracted him from the baseball game.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"You've asked that question like four hundred times. Yes, only when I move it."

"Just asking…" I quickly turned my gaze to the baseball game. It was boring, both teams sucked. I stood up from the couch and went outside of the house.

The breeze went through my short hair. I began to run, the trees becoming a complete blur… I stopped in the meadow. Then I let myself drop in the green grass, letting the sun cross over my skin.

"This feels nice, I could stay like this forever…" I enjoyed the breeze. It was already 3 weeks since the newborn fight.

I still couldn't believe it happened.

I was greeted by my family and honored by my clan. But I knew that something was fishy… Many newborns were killed but, many escaped.

I've been thinking for some time about this, but never really accepted the fact… Besides it may be just a theory… Maybe…

**Well, what do ya think? In this story many things happen and Seth as a guardian, takes care of them.**

**Who knows? Maybe the newborns are still alive ;p.**

**Please review and fav!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, officially Seth is my fav character. I've been searching, and BooBoo Stewart rocks as Seth. Hes the only reason I'm writing this fic.**

**This shows the daily routine of Seth. And, maybe some mystery in there (SPOILER) I'm just saying. Romance? Maybe, but in the next chapters…**

Chap. 2: Presence…

As the sun rose, I woke up. Ate my usual chocolate cereal, drowned in galleons of milk. I ate it all… I'm the early bird in the pack. The other ones wake up usually at 10:00, except Jacob who wakes at 12:00. To make time fly by, I stayed at the meadow. Waiting for the others is like waiting for hell to freeze. But I didn't complain… Its not like I had anything to do anyways, beside guarding the midnight shift. Oh, right! I almost forgot about that… I enjoyed the sunlight hitting against my sensitive skin. I heard rustling…

"Hmm?" I heard the rustling again, but this time louder. Almost as if someone was behind the trees.

"Who's there?" I jerked my head at the sound. Then a sound escaped, it sounded like a growl; a human growl… I stood up and walked to the sound slowly. And crack! A branch snapped, I began to run to the sound. The sound was running away. Someone was here…

"Stop!" I yelled. The sound was getting closer. Closer and closer, until… bam! I hit something rock hard. I couldn't see because my head hit so hard, everything turned blurry.

"Garr woo yokay?" I think I busted my hearing too.

"Huh?" A russet figure was standing beside me. Of course, it had to be Jacob! What a coincidence…

"Huh? Jacob?" I said lowly, trying to hear and see. I could see the white teeth shining, the bastard was smirking.

"Seth? Are you okay? C'ommon lets get you up." He extended one arm, I took it and got up.

"What are you doing this early? I thought you were the last to get up…"

"I am, I just felt something eerie and woke up." He said taking one gulp of his Coca Cola. He practically threw himself on my couch, not minding putting his feet on my hand made coffee table!

"Put your feet down, before I cut them out now." I said.

"Fine! Your such a priss sometimes…" He chuckled.

"You said before that you felt something eerie?"

"Yeah like a strange presence, I felt coldness around my room and I woke up."

"I know, I felt this same presence in the meadow back then. Before I was smashed by the Rock!" He started to laugh.

"But, seriously. I never told anyone, but what about if there still vampires in Forks? Beside the Cullens anyways…"

"Nah, we pummeled those leeches and burned every piece of them."

"But, some of them _did _escape…"

"They wont come back, after the damaged we cause to them."

"Maybe your right, what if there wolves?"

"What? The only wolves in here are our pack!"

"Jacob, listen… Were not the only wolves in the world, were just Quiletes! There are many races in the world, some of them are wolves-wolves who ship-shape as humans, so they can feed on them. Think about it, there have been reporting of wolfs attack near by Forks…"

"I seriously doubt it, don't worry Sethy, there's nothing going on."

"Since when do you call me Sethy?"

"Since you were the one I imprinted on!" Jacob joked. He made kissy faces as I stuck my tongue out to him. He laughed.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Uhh 9:32…" Jacob looked at the clock.

"Too early…" I wonder…

Sam and the others finally woke up. They didn't do anything but try to show off their muscles. I'm starting to think that that's the only reason they are always shirtless. Haha…

"Hey Seth!" Sam called.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Can you tell Emily to bring me my equipment later?"

"Equipment?"

"None of your business, just tell her!"

"Don't have to tell me twice…" I skipped to the backyard. Emily was in the corner cleaning some dishes, like always. She somehow always manages to smile… I walked up to her.

"Hey Ems?"

"Hmm? Oh hi Seth, didn't see you there… Whats up?"

"Sam says that you should bring his equipment later."

"Oh ok, can you tell him to mind the stupid motorcycle and to give me a hand in here? I'm expecting guests soon and I really need a hand."

"Fine, I feel like Hedwig, flying messages…" She giggled. I walked off…

It was my midnight shift now, the skies were dark. The stars were shining, and yet no sign of nothing. This is plain boring. I mean, even Embry is supposed to be working, instead he's in dream world! I didn't bother waking him up, I mean, hes useless anyways… For the next 20 minutes, the only entertaining thing to do is turn Oxygen to Carbon Dioxide… A tree from afar was moving very weirdly.

"Hmm?" The tree kept jingling. Then, the jingle went to follow the next tree. My eyes widened, somebody was here… I quickly ran to its direction, the trees becoming a blur. I was close to the jingle. Closer and closer, until I saw something weird. A figure that had bright eyes… It was walking around, it growled at my direction. I hid myself behind a tree… The figure kept walking. What was that? I had to inform Jacob…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really happy the views and hits I've been getting. I mean, I have uploaded this story about 3 days ago and I really didn't know it would go this high in such short notice! Ok, besides the views I would really enjoy some reviews. So please, if you read please review and etc…**

**This chapter focuses on Seth's discovery. He tries to tell people (*SPOILER*) but… and something happens… just read ^^'**

Chap. 3: Hearing Damage…

I almost didn't sleep an inch. The mysterious _thing_ I saw yesterday was keeping me from sleeping. I was eager to figure what was it… Was it a vampire? Or… a man eating wolf? The sun was coming up.

"I need to tell Jacob, quick…" I said to myself. I got up, took a shower and dressed myself; still thinking of the encounter. I started to walk over to Jacob's… I didn't bother using the door, I didn't want to wake Billy up, and so I went to Jacob's room window. He was sleeping so peacefully, before I shook the hell outta him…

"What the hell dude?" Jacob hissed half asleep.

"Wake up!"

"I don't wanna…"

"I'll make you steak and let you watch _Gossip Girl's _new episode on my HD Flat Screen tv!" He looked at me in a flash.

"How do you know I watch Gossip Girl?"  
"I didn't…" He widened his eyes.

"Tell no one and the stake better be well done…"

"Wouldn't miss it…"

"Alright let me take a shower—" I waited outside while he took a bath. Why does he take so long? Jake finished, he walked outside squeaky clean and with bag under his eyes.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Did you see anything else?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. I nodded.

"Then this is going to be a problem. We have to tell the others."

"But they don't wake up until later…"

"Then we'll just have to wait…" Jacob replied.

"So it's just us alone…" I said almost whispering.

"Yeah…"

"Hey Jacob?"

"Yeah Seth?"

"I think I lov—" Jacob's eyes widened.

"W-Wha?"

"I said I think I left my house without washing my laundry…" I started to laugh.

"Your such an idiot sometimes…" Jacob smiled.

"Well, I'm just a kid anyways." I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Hey, there's Sam and the others." Jacob pointed at the window. We walked out of the house. Sam looked as hostile as always. I don't know how Emily puts up with him sometimes…

"I cant believe your up this early, Jacob." Sam said. I almost burst out laughing. Jacob smacked me in the side of the head lightly.

"Sam we need to tell you something…" I said.

"You think it's a wolf?"

"I do." I said.

"There isn't another tribe in another 100 miles, Seth." Sam said.

"Well I'm sure as hell it wasn't a vampire, it had yellow eyes and growled like an animal…"

"Your just hearing damage…" Paul said.

"I'm not!" I was getting mad, my own friends wouldn't believe me. Just because they feared to side with someone who's not Sam.

"I believe Seth in this one Sam…" Jacob said.

"Well I don't… Lets go." In a snap, Sam and his crew left.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed.

"Well that was a bust…" Jacob said.

"We need to bring them proof."

"How?"

"I guess we need to go hunting for some wolfs…"

"Are you out of your mind? They'll kill us! Practically eat us!" Jacob whined.

"I prefer be dead than leave them die by being eaten alive!"

"Ok, but this is going to take a loooot of alcohol…" Jacob joked. A grin crossed my face. And like that, a scream was heard. Me and Jake went running to the scream's direction. Emily had a horrified expression. Sam was comforting her.

"What happened?" Jacob asked. Sam pointed at it, the backyard was all destroyed. The seats were broken, the plates, the painting, all destroyed.

"Someone was here!" Emily gasped. Sam stared at Jake and me. There has been an intruder in La Push…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I apologize for not uploading yesterday the Bree Chap, I fell asleep lol. But I uploaded it now. Anyways, new Seth chap!**

**Seth and Jacob go hunting!**

Chap.4: Good Seth Will Hunt…

After the lil incident yesterday, Sam agreed to look for the intruder in La Push… Me and Jacob would go head and the rest of them would follow us. The hunting started tonight, I was already prepared. We didn't tell the Cullen's cause they were too busy with the wedding plans and we couldn't interrupt. I mean, it wasn't none of their business like Sam said. Jacob still couldn't stand thinking about Bella marrying some vampire. I was rather overjoyed she was getting married with Edward. But Jacob was still hurt, I couldn't blame him. To be torn apart by someone he loved, must of cost a lot of effort to pull it together. Judging from my point of view, if I was Jacob, I nearly commit suicide.

"Would you eat like a normal person?" I cleaned the pieces of Doritos that he trailed in a single line over the couch. My hand sprinkled them to the trash can I neatly laid out next to him.

"Geez, you sound like a mother! So uptight!" He mumbled with a mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I closed his jaw. He snorted and kept watching TV at my HD Flat Screen… I rolled my eyes and took a sip at his Coca Cola.

"Hey!"

"Zip it, this is my house OK?" I pointed a finger at him.

"Fine!" He mumbled again. I dropped the red can and dropped my body at the brown leather couch. Jacob's yell at the TV made me laugh inside as he wondered what I giggled about.

"Where's Leah?"

"Who cares…" I replied.

"What's with the attitude?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, nothing… Leah's still in cries of despair…"

"She's such a drama queen…"

"I know!"

"I'm just glad that Sam isn't giving us much trouble."

"But were going to find that intruder today, so we have to hear him again…"

"I know…" We kept watching the such unfunny show that Jacob actually laughed at. I just laughed at the bad acting… Stupid _Zoey 101_!

It was 11:00 pm, I was already in wolf form. I howled in the moonlight…

_Shut it kid, your gonna wake people up!_ Sam's voice said. I quickly walked towards the voice, facing Sam and the other Quiletes. _Lets just get over this…_ Jacob replied next to me. _Where did you see the wolf?_ Sam asked me.

_Over there!_ I began to walk towards the direction. I felt like the Alpha for once in my life. But then I remembered, stupid Sam was the Alpha… Anyways, its not like I'm jealous or anything… maybe. A giant rumbling sound was heard. Sam's growl meant to get ready… The rumble became closer and closer, until. A ferocious 8 foot wolf was standing on its two legs, its black and grey fur shining in the moonlight. I knew we couldn't reason with it, cause we couldn't talk with it. The checkerboard wolf began to attack at me. I quivered my body to another side, blocking the attack. The first attack was made by Paul. Then Embry, Sam and so on. Me and Jacob attacked it. The wolf wouldn't handle all of the wolves.

_Who are you?_ Sam yelled. _I am Izarak, from the Amazons…_ Surprised, Izarak talked. _Why do you come here?_

_Because I feed on humans, I need to eat if I want to last another 200 years!_

_Well feed on somewhere else! This place is protected from any harm, now I suggest you leave before things get ugly…_

_Ha! I don't think so… _Like that, Izarak attacked once more, this time he headed towards Sam. Sam scratched and bit every part in Izarak's body. The yells of pain I heard. Izarak eventually pushed Sam into a tree. Jacob jumped and scratched Izarak in the leg. _We need to push him off the hill!_ Sam yelled out to me. The whole pack took its chance when Izarak was open and pushed him off the hill as its body crashed into a rock and fell into the water…

_Hes dead, now lets go back!_

Sam and the crew went to celebrate and went to eat at Applebee's. While I had to make that steak for Jacob… ugh. I promised him Gossip Girl and steak, why did I did that?

"Hey, is it ready?" He asked.

"Oh shut it Jacob!" I yelled from the kitchen as he laughed in the living room…


	5. Chapter 5

"**You think I'm pretty, when I don't have make up on?" Yeah, Katy Perry's Teenage Dream is affecting me XD. Well, I'm back peoples! It's good to be back, I just saw my profile, it looks dead XD. Oh well, new Seth chapters! This one already starts Breaking Dawn as we know it! SO LIGHTS, CAMERA, FANFICTION!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Reminiscences of an old Jacob

"Ugh, Get up! The wedding will be soon!"

"I gwon iguana go!" He mumbled under the pillow.

"What the hell does an iguana have to do with all of this?" He snorted under the pillows. I grabbed one of his large legs and began to pull. "Come on I don't want to be late Jacob!" He got tired and turned around.

"Look, Seth I don't want to go. Do I have to spell it out for you? The woman I love is going to marry our worst enemy!"

"Our enemy? Screw you, I like them. See? I even got dressed all neatly for this occasion." I actually wore a tux. It was weird, but whatever.

"Whatever you say pretty princess, all I know is that I am not going."

"It's not like she was going to be yours in the first place. Remember what happened with Leah and Sam?"

"Forget Leah and Sam, besides Leah was a pain in the ass anyways…"

"True, but I don't want to go alone!"

"Don't have to, the pack is going to thank their whatever's I for one hand am not going!"

"Why are you even naked for anyways?" He looked down his covers. His face turned red.

"No reason. Now get out!"

"Fine! I'll see you later." I left his room.

"I do…" The wedding vows were said. I nearly cried, but then again my mother was also crying. Bella's mom wasn't crying, she actually looked happy. Charlie on the other hand was weeping almost like a girl. I laughed as Esme cried, it was funny because no tears would come out. Jacob would hate this. I guess he'd be crying about now, haha I made a joke. But yeah, I bet he is. Then there was that awkward kiss Bella and Edward always did. They looked like a movie that's about to air on November 18 2011. Don't look at me like that! Yeah, of course they haven't started shooting yet, but Stephanie Meyer said it would shoot soon so shut up! Anyways, the after party was kinda lame. The wolf's congratulated the newlyweds and the family. The pack knew that Bella would be turned into a vampire soon. I was surprised they were just going to let it by, I mean it WAS her decision. But you know how dramatic Jacob is anyways…

"Hey, Seth…" I heard a deep masculine voice.

"Hmm?" I looked up. Edward was there. I was sitting in one of the chairs watching everyone dance. Even Charlie and Renee.

"I kinda need to talk to you for a moment…"

"Sure what's up?" I stood up.

"It's about Jacob." We stepped outside of the giant room and went to a small space.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He's at his house, I guess weeping his eyes out."

"Why didn't he come?" I pointed with my index finger at the girl in the long silky white dress.

"Oh, I guess it's a little hard on him…"

"Yeah, but he has no right to be mad I mean it was Bella's decision."

"Actually he does… I mean, I'm taking a human life for my own reason and purpose. It's selfish…"

"Don't beat yourself up for it Edward, just go and be happy with your new life, be with Bella. Jacob's a wolf, he'll imprint soon and forget everything for his past affection."

"…" He reasoned for a moment, he knew I was right.

"Well, I'm leaving soon. I have to deal with all the blabber later."

"Ok, see you soon I guess?"

"You know it. Bye." I waved and said goodbye to everyone and I left with my mom. First stop, wedding. Next stop, Jacob drama land.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay I returned to writing, I was all excited to know that you all cared! I saw the views, they were up the roof! Ooh ohh that was guetto! XD I cant believe you really all care to read my crap lol. Anyways you know the rules, Read, Review and Fav. See you all tomorrow for next!**

**

* * *

**

So yeah, I got home and went eventually to the little big bad wolf's house. Yeah, all I saw was this body on the floor and some pills next to him. Wait a minute, JACOB!

"Oh, no Jacob!" I grabbed his motionless body and took him under my arm. "C'omon wake up!" No response. I cant believe he did this! I could feel my blood run cold from my hot veins. The tears went flowing down my face.

"You dummy!" I punched the dead body.

"Ouch, hey! You may be a kid but you still have the grip of a wolf!" The dead body grunt. I suddenly was filled with joy. I jumped into him and gave him a big hug.

"Wait a minute…" I reasoned for a moment. Then I punched his nose, making him bleed.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" His wiped the blood off his now healed nose. I also saw the bloody crystal.

"Really?"

"I actually lost blood but then I forgot, I'm a werewolf so I quickly healed."

"Your such a drama queen!"

"Whatevs, pretty princess…"

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" I acted all girly.

"Ha ha ha funny, now can you get off of me? This is really uncomfortable without any clothes on."

"Well then why are you naked?"

"Uhhh… What grade are you in?"

"8th why?" Then I looked a lot of tissues in the trash can.

"… AHHH!" I quickly got off and went outside the room. I heard him guffawed.

I waited outside of the house until he took a bath. He then outside pulled himself without a shirt. I was still with a shirt.

"Why are you still wearing a shirt."

"Cause I forget I'm a wolf. And plus, even if I am a wolf, its still chilly." He rolled his eyes.

"C'omon lets go to La Push."

"Ok." I stood up from the rock and he started to run. I followed him.

His speed was unbearable I jumped between the trees and the rocks.

I could see the seaside from here. I took once jump and I could feel the wind in my face and the dark blue sky and stars. We stopped and sat down while breathing and panting.

"I love this place…"

"Me too…" I replied.

"So—did B-Bell-"

"Said anything about you?" He gulped and nodded. I sighed. "She was pretty bummed that you didn't go, she said she wanted her best bud there."

"Best bud… That's not what she said when she had her lips around mine…" My eyes widened. I stood up.

"YOU WHAT?"

"…"

"I kissed her…"

"B-But what? How did this happened? What did you do?"

"Nothing, I told her we may and may not see each other again so when I'm about to leave, she says to me to kiss her… Then I did."

"B-But did Edward see you?"

"No, he didn't knew at all… Not that I know of."

"He must of heard you somehow!"

"Look, all I know is that the girl I love got married with some bloodsucker without even telling her real feelings to me. Period."

"There's nothing to tell can't you see?"

"Shut up! I know what I know."

"Y-You know—"

"SHUT UP!" Now he stood up. "You know bull! Your just kid who doesn't know how to control himself!"

"What? I don't know how to control myself? What about you! You just went right ahead and knocked yourself out! Knowing, that she doesn't love you!"

"Yes she does!"

"Then why did she become the wife of a vampire yesterday?"

"I don't—I don't know…"

"Of course you don't… you know what Im out!" I left him alone in the darkness… He was speechless, I on the other hand, was mad.

* * *

**Woot! Thanks for the reviews! lol I never knew this story could be this big! I read the views, 2,000 baby! Kidding...**

**Like 300 T.T but thats big for me! haha keep reading! of and if you are a fan and accept it, you should call yourself an Evy as an E. from E. and vy as in Vein.**

**Ahh I know it sucks, or maybe lil monster? What do you think? lol Im robbing Lady Gaga, ahh! My lil evy's! XD**

**Oh, and please note that I changed my pen name to idk, it sounded cooler. Anyways, keep lookin forward to new chapters my evy's!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I just want to say, thank you so much. Thank you for reviewing my evy's XD. So yeah Seth and Jacob are fighting *rolls eyes* I would be mad to if I was Seth. So anyways this chapter includes the Cullens, I wrote it yesterday while hearing Florence + the Machine ,usic. Especially, "Cosmic Love" and 'Dog Days are Over". Blah, Blah, Blah you know the rules! Enjoy:**

* * *

Chap.7: Dog Days are Over

I was there on the green paschal. Minding my own business… I hadn't spoke to Jacob for days, lets say 3 weeks. I was mad, could you blame me? I felt kinda bad, but then I would just move on. Sighs… The only thing that came out of my mouth. I got my butt up and sprang to the Cullen's house.

"Seth! What brings you here?" The tall bulky Cullen said.

"Just dropping by, making sure everything's OK…"

"Oh… Well, then…" Emmett stepped out of the way. I came in the glass house. I suddenly saw a blur. The fairy Cullen was there.

"Seth!"

"Hey, Alice." She gave me a light but strong hug. With her was the tortured Cullen.

"I knew you were coming."

"How did y—Oh, visions."

"Yeah, don't worry, everything's fine."

"Good to know."

"Well, Esme is making dinner."

"Ha what? I just came here to say hi!"

"You MUST be hungry from all that fighting with Jacob." Said Carlisle.

"How did y—Alice…" She smiled her twinkling smile.

"Yeah, Jacob's been a real pain. I mean, he should really get his own reality show. He tried to commit suicide!"

"What?" All of them said in unity.

"Yeah, pills and a shard of glass. The pills didn't work because of wolf chromosomes destroyed the chemicals and he quickly healed from cutting his veins."

"Wow, he must be really upset…" Carlisle replied.

"I mean, he should get over it."

"I wouldn't blame him, I mean, having someone torn just by the heart, especially by a _vampire._"

"Yeah, but still he doesn't need to make a big fuss."

"Let's let Seth eat shall we?" Esme made her entre from the kitchen to the hallway.

"Ah, that was awesome!" I complimented on Esme's cooking. For a vampire who hasn't cooked in 80 years, she still has skill.

"Why thank you Seth, this is just a way of saying thank you for your friendship to our family…"

"I could care les—"

"Rose!" Emmett whispered, lightly pushing her in the shoulder. I didn't really care, I was still thinking about the awesome food I just ate.

"Its OK I don't mind, besides I never really made friends with blonds anyways…" Emmett guffawed and Rosalie kicked him. I giggled.

"Hey, so how's the newly weds anyways?"

"Well, Esme and I gave them a place in an island for their own purposes."

"Nice, sounds like Hawaii."

"It looks like it." Esme replied joyfully. Alice started to giggle thinking about what Edward and Bella were doing, until she stopped. She gave a weird look, a blank look almost as in looking to a ghost. She suddenly gasped.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"B-Baby…" She whispered. The sound was so low that nobody heard, except for me… I suddenly gasped too.

"Seth, are you Ok?" Esme asked.

"Great, now the freak show is in town."

"Rosalie, shut up." Emmett commanded, she snarled. Me and Alice looked at each other. Alice ran to the phone. I still kept thinking… No, it couldn't be possible. He was and she was… Unless.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked desperately.

"Bella's pregnant!" Me and Alice said at the same time.

"WHAT?" The only words they said…

* * *

**Soo What did you think? I personally loove this chapter, especially the ending when they are all like O.O! XD**

**tell me what you think! Review and Fav!  
**


End file.
